1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a method of manufacturing the display device and a display panel for the display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device capable of reducing the number of parts and reducing the thickness of the display device, a method of manufacturing the display device and a display panel for the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable electronic apparatus, such as a cellular phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA), typically employs a liquid crystal display (LCD). Cellular phones include an LCD panel for displaying image information, a driving board for driving the LCD panel, and various application modules such as, for example, a speaker, a camera, and a vibration producing device, which are disposed around the LCD panel.
In a cellular phone of a slide type, the application modules are typically disposed adjacent the LCD panel on the viewing sides, and the driving board is disposed on the opposite side of the LCD panel. Driving elements that drive the LCD panel and the above-described application modules are typically mounted on the driving board. The LCD panel and the driving board are electrically connected to each other through a panel printed circuit film, and the driving board and the above-described application modules are electrically connected to each other through an additional printed circuit film. The additional printed circuit film is formed on a rear surface of a backlight module providing light to the LCD panel, and is electrically connected to the driving elements through an additional connector.
As a result, the additional printed circuit film and the associated connector increase manufacturing costs, and a connection process of the additional printed circuit film is required in an assembly process. Also, the additional printed circuit film formed on the rear surface of the backlight module and generates noise. In addition, the design of a portable electronic apparatus such as a cellular phone is limited in how thin the apparatus can be manufactured.